


Rumour Has It

by Allyyyy



Series: Kingdom Come - ModernPrince!AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyyyy/pseuds/Allyyyy
Summary: The King and Queen decide to keep their child away from the public eye until their eighteenth birthday. Soonyoung receives a stupid - and highly illegal - dare to infiltrate the palace and prison break the hidden princess.
or; rumours can't be trusted and soonyoung is a teenager with too much pride. 
ModernPrince!AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> i will go down with this ship.  
> lmao  
> enjoy my badly written piece of literature and just imagine how good wonwoo would look dressed up in princely attire

"A dare. I'm doing this for a stupid dare. This is illegal. I could go to jail for this." Soonyoung murmurs to himself as he climbs the first wall into the palace. He flings the top half of his body over the surprisingly wide expanse of the wall's top plateau. He breathes deeply and makes an empty promise to start working out more. He tries to pull his dangling legs onto the platform and after achieving this, he looks up at the top leftmost window. With a sigh, he shakily stands up, and thinking that he's reached maximum balance, jumps a little, with a quiet cheer of 'parkour!' to himself as he does so. Crouching low, he runs along the fence, making sure to let his arms flail behind him Naruto style. Reaching the desired side of the house, he gingerly looks around, surprised by the lack of attack dogs. Slowly, he lowers his body down from the fence, dropping down the extra half a metre and letting the sound of snapping twigs echo in his ears and he lands on his backside in the garden. He crawled over to the wall and eyed the thick ivy growing along the white concrete, a grimace finding its way onto his face. Shaking the rational thoughts from his mind, he takes hold of the first branch he sees and hoists himself up.

 

It was common knowledge, that teenage boys must accept a dare at any cost if they wanted to retain any shred of dignity or pride amongst their peers. So of course Kwon Soonyoung accepted the stupid - _and highly illegal_ \- dare to infiltrate the palace and prison break the hidden princess. Seventeen years ago, the same year Soonyoung was born (and his friends Jihoon and Junhui), a handmaiden has leaked on Twitter that the Queen was pregnant. She was instantly fired, but now having the news circulating of the pregnancy, the royal family needed to address it. A statement was made by the King at a public hearing "The Queen requests that our child experience a childhood without the breaches of privacy. Therefore, he or she shall be revealed upon their eighteenth birthday. Thank you for your support and co-operation." Over the years, rumours always spread from people allegedly having seen the child- but everyone seemed to agree on one thing, it was a beautiful princess.

 

Soonyoung reached over the windowsill and pulled himself up onto his knees, looking into a room with décor, certainly not befitting to a princess. "Excuse me," a deep voice penetrated the silence and had it not been for a strong grip on his bicep, Soonyoung would have fallen backwards out of the window. Upon regaining his balance, he turns to his saviour and is met with a surprising sight. A porcelain-skinned boy with sweater paws and glasses, a book held in his left hand and a stoic expression painted on his face. Soonyoung could feel a heat rising to his cheeks and he didn't know why, "I thought this was the princess' room?" He blurts out and the stranger quickly removes their hand from Soonyoungs arm, leaving a hand-shaped cold spot and carefully places a bookmark into their novel, putting it to the side. "Princess?" An inquisitive look had made its way into the boy's eyes, and Soonyoung turned to face him, crossing his legs and getting comfortable in a sudden moment of confidence. "Yes, the hidden princess." Much to Soonyoung's surprise, the boy chuckled. "There isn't a princess here, unfortunately. Just me," He observes Soonyoung for a moment "are you disappointed?" At this point, Soonyoung looks at the boy sitting across from him, and takes in all of his features. "Actually," Soonyoung himself is shocked at his sudden revelation, "I'm probably much more satisfied that I've met you instead of a princess." This causes the boy to smile, big and wide, and crinkling his nose. He looks cute, is a thought which Soonyoung pushes from his mind because he's a totally straight male- it's definitely just because he's very pretty for a boy. "I'm flattered. My name's Wonwoo, or you might prefer the name 'hidden prince'."

 

Soonyoung scales the wall well past the sunset, and wonders if Wonwoo can see him when he waves back into the darkness. He jumps down and stretches his body, a smile etched onto his face. He walks a mile or so down to the pier, and hears familiar voices. Climbing down he lets his voice be loud, different from within the palace "Holy shit! You guys waited?" he plonks down on one of the wooden supports and watches as four pairs of eyes look at him. "You took long enough!" Jihoon huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. "What was it like?" Jeonghan - a friend a year older, while Vernon, they're other friend was two years younger - asked with wide eyes. Soonyoung was still wearing his grin from before "You wouldn't believe it," he stops for a moment, thinking better of exposing Wonwoo "she was absolutely beautiful!" All the boys leaned in closer, "Not as beautiful as my Jihoonie!" Vernon throws his arm around Jihoon and pulls him closer "Fuck off! Or I swear to god I will feed you to the sharks." Jihoon pushes his arm off of him with a look of disgust. "Part of the dare was to jailbreak her," Junhui states "you failed." Soonyoung - still smiling - shakes his head, "I'm going back later."

 

Soonyoung wasn't lying when he told his friends that he was going back to aid with the jail break. He takes a seat on the edge of the wall of the palace and whistles twice. Swinging his legs happily, he sees Wonwoo lean out of the window and look around before his gaze lands on him. He raises a finger to signify that he should wait a minute, and disappears back into the room. After a moment of solitude, Soonyoung spots Wonwoo exiting the palace and closing the doors behind him softly. He approaches Soonyoung, who can now see that the boy is clad in a beanie and skinny jeans - if you were ever to ask Soonyoung, he would deny that he admired the figure of the other boy. Changing his position and lying on his stomach, Soonyoung reaches down and takes Wonwoo's hands in his - no, he most definitely isn't thinking about how soft his hands were - and helps hoist him up beside him. With a smirk, he turns to the other boy "Are you ready?" He barely finishes his question before Wonwoo has already jumped down.

 

"I've never been to the ocean… can we go there?" The way Wonwoo asks, so coyly, it's almost… _cute._ Soonyoung shakes that thought from his head and nods enthusiastically "Of course, I have friends who want to meet you. Let's go." Out of instinct, he takes hold of Wonwoo's hand and begins leading him in the direction of the pier. _This is completely normal. I'm just leading him. It's not like it’s a bad thing._ "Soonyoung?" His thoughts were pierced by a deep voice and he turned to face Wonwoo "You're thinking out loud."

 

Soonyoung leads Wonwoo to the pier, and the latter stops to stare out at the ocean. "Woah." He breathes in, the sea breeze makes his fringe flutter and shows off some of his forehead. Soonyoung goes weak at the knees. "It's much cooler down here," Soonyoung speaks softly and loosely takes Wonwoo's wrist in his hand, leading him to the edge of the pier and showing him how to climb down. Soonyoung took notice of his friend's all waiting quietly to see the 'absolutely beautiful princess' - note; Soonyoung wasn't lying about the absolutely beautiful. Wonwoo slides down with a certain grace, landing beside Soonyoung and grinning at him happily. "The princess, Wonwoo," Soonyoung motioned at Wonwoo with a wide grin on his face "Are you fucking kidding me?" Jihoon asked while everyone burst out laughing. "You weren't wrong," All eyes train on Junhui "he is absolutely beautiful." Soonyoung doesn't even feel embarrassed, he just slightly shields Wonwoo "Keep your filthy, probably STD ridden hands away from him." Soonyoung possessively growls and Vernon raises his eyebrows before exchanging a knowing look with Jeonghan "Soonyoung and Wonwoo sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…"

 

Soonyoung visited Wonwoo almost every day. After school he would go through the gate to the backyard (Wonwoo had asked the gardener, Seungcheol, to leave the door unlocked from the inside whilst providing Soonyoung with a key to unlock it from the outside.) He made a habit out of throwing his backpack through the window before climbing up, giving Wonwoo a two minute warning of his arrival. "Isn't this a bit risky? I mean it's broad daylight and what if your parents see me?" Soonyoung's question had caused Wonwoo to chuckle "My parents seem to also 'respect my privacy'." He made talking marks and his words dripped with bitterness. Soonyoung never brought up the topic again.

 

Often, visits would comprise of Soonyoung lying beside Wonwoo on the bed as the latter read a book. He might do homework, if not he just lies and stares at the older boys' face or takes a nap. Sometimes, the two would sit together and watch a movie on Netflix or play a newly released video game. There was no longer tension between them. For the moment at least.

 

It was one of the days where Soonyoung had his face half buried in the pillow whilst he stared at Wonwoo. He was reading some book - which had a title longer than Soonyoung's attention span - and was completely ignoring the older boy. Soonyoung had accepted his little crush on Wonwoo, a long time ago in fact. (It may or may not have been when Vernon and Jeonghan teased them with a childish song and the tips of Wonwoo's ears turned red, and he became so flustered he almost fell into the water). "Can I try something?" Soonyoung asked, sitting up and Wonwoo looked at him with curiosity. Soonyoung softly took the book from Wonwoo's hands and placed it on the nightstand, then did the same with his glasses. Soonyoung leaned forward a little bit, close enough that he could feel Wonwoo's breath on his lips. "Is this okay?" He inquired as he continued leaning in and Wonwoo nodded a little, letting his eyes fall shut. Their lips brushed together softly, and Soonyoung swears he felt fireworks on his lips. They kissed tenderly, and Soonyoung was surprised when Wonwoo licked his bottom lip, furthering the kiss- he also grabbed hold of the backs of Soonyoung's thighs and pulled him closer, forcing him to straddle the younger boy. They kissed fervently, Wonwoo playing the with buttons of Soonyoung's school shirt. A knock at the door startled them, forcing them to jump apart. The both stared in terror at the moving door handle and Soonyoung not-so-gracefully rolled off of the bed, landing with a loud thud. "Did I interrupt something?" A male voice asked "No Mingyu, I was just reading." Footsteps approached, and Soonyoung found himself looking up into the face of a tall boy with sun-kissed skin. "Are you learning about the human anatomy?" Wonwoo laughed nervously "You won't tell mum and dad right?" Mingyu scoffed "Of course not. Get back to whatever you were doing." He leaves the room, and neither boy hesitates and following his orders.

 

"Hey, Wonwoo" The boy looks at Soonyoung over the glasses perched on his nose. "Do you know what a dare is?" Wonwoo closes his book, and his lips tighten in disdain, "Of course. What do you take me for? A shut-in?" Soonyoung narrows his eyes, not sure if the younger boy is being serious or joking. "Well anyway, I've decided to dare you." Wonwoo raises an eyebrow "And what makes you think I'll adhere to any of your teenage game laws?" Soonyoung chuckled "Because you have pride." Wonwoo purses his lips and looks at the boy, but moves closer as the other motions for him to. "I dare you…" Soonyoung's voice trails into Wonwoo's ear, and his eyes widen.

 

There's a roar of a crowd as he steps up to the podium. The 'Happy 18th Birthday' banner hangs high behind him. "I'm honoured to finally meet you all. I am Prince Wonwoo and," somehow, he finds Soonyoung in the crowd, who just looks at him expectantly, with a deep sigh Wonwoo continues "hopefully I can won-woo you all." 

**Author's Note:**

> it was either a bad pun or here come dat boi ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> it can be a choose-your-own adventure ending if your thirsty for memes (but mingyu did make an appearance so thats meme-y enough)


End file.
